lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
King Kong
King Kong is one of the non-playable characters in LEGO Dimensions from The LEGO Batman Movie franchise. Background King Kong The film opens in New York City, 1933 at the height of the Great Depression. Having lost her job as a vaudeville actress, Ann Darrow (Naomi Watts) is hired by troubled filmmaker Carl Denham (Jack Black) to be an actress in his new motion picture. With time running out, Ann signs on when she learns her favourite playwright Jack Driscoll (Adrien Brody) is the screenwriter. As the SS Venture sails to mysterious Skull Island, they slowly fall in love. As for Carl, a warrant is out for his arrest and Captain Englehorn (Thomas Kretschmann) begins to have second thoughts, following the fears of his crew about Skull Island. Despite his attempt to turn around, the ship is sucked up in the fog and crashes into rocks encircling the island. Carl and his crew explore the island, with a deserted village against a wall, but they are attacked by the vicious natives. Mike (Craig Hall), the sound technician, is speared, one of the sailors has his head crushed, and Jack is knocked out. Ann screams, and a roar beyond the wall responds. The matriarch vows to sacrifice her to "Kong", a 25 ft (7.6 m) gorilla. Englehorn and his crew break up the attack and return to the damaged ship. They finally lighten their load to steer away, until Jack discovers Ann has been kidnapped. On the island, Ann is hung from a balcony on the side of a valley. The crew come armed but are too late. Carl sees the gorilla that has taken her. Englehorn gives them 24 hours to find her. In the meantime, Ann discovers the remains of previous sacrifices and stabs Kong's hand with her ceremonial necklace to no avail. Kong takes Ann into the jungles of the island. Captain Englehorn organizes a rescue party to find Ann and hunt down the beast. The rescue party is caught up in a Venatosaurus (evolved modern day Dromaeosaur) pack's hunt of Brontosaurus, and Herb (John Sumner), the cameraman, is killed along with three sailors in the stampede. Ann manages to earn Kong's trust by entertaining him with juggling and dancing, and he does not kill her when she refuses to continue, leaving her instead. The rest of the rescue party come across a swamp. It is here that Bruce Baxter (Kyle Chandler) and two others leave the group. The survivors stumble across a log, where Kong attacks, shaking them off the log into a ravine. He returns to rescue Ann from three Vastatosaurus Rex (evolved modern day Tyrannosaurus Rex) and kills all there of them (killing the juvenile by smashing it's head with a large boulder, the second one by beating its head against the canyon wall, and the third one by snapping its jaws like the in 1933 original) and takes her up to his mountain lair. Englehorn and the rest of the crew rescue whoever is left of the rescue party from the pit of giant insects, and as Jack decides to continue to search for Ann alone, Carl decides to capture Kong as his camera was destroyed. Jack comes to Kong's lair and disturbs him from his slumber. As Kong fights a swarm of flying Terapusmordax, Ann and Jack escape by grabbing the wing of one of the bats and then jumping into a river. They arrive at the village wall, with the angry Kong following them, and Ann becomes distraught by what Carl is planning. Kong bursts through the gate and struggles to get her back, but he is eventually knocked out by chloroform. In New York around Christmas, Carl presents Kong — the Eighth Wonder of the World on Broadway, starring Baxter and an imprisoned Kong. Ann has become an anonymous chorus girl and a double of her is no replacement for Kong. Camera flashes from photographers enrage the giant gorilla. Kong breaks free from his chrome-steel chains and chases Jack across town, smashing cars and picking up random women who resembled Ann, where he encounters the real Ann again. They share a quiet moment on a frozen pond in Central Park, before the army attacks with giant artillery. Kong climbs onto the Empire State Building, where he makes his last stand against the Curtiss Helldivers, downing three of them. Ultimately, Kong is hit by several bursts of gunfire from the surviving planes and gazes at a distraught Ann for the last time before falling off the building to his death. Ann is greeted by Jack and the reporters' flood to Kong's corpse. Carl takes one last look and says, "It wasn't the airplanes. It was Beauty killed the Beast." The LEGO Batman Movie King Kong appears as one of the many inmates of the Phantom Zone and is later freed by the Joker in an attempt to take over all of Gotham City until he, and the rest of the Uber Villains, we imprisoned back in the Phantom Zone. Trivia * In The LEGO Batman Movie, King Kong's vocal effects were provided by Seth Green, who reprised his role in the game. In the 2005 King Kong film, he is played in motion capture by Andy Serkis. Gallery KingKong.jpg Category:Index Category:Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Film Characters Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Characters Category:Bosses Category:Bad Guys Category:Animals Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:Giants Category:Monsters Category:Apes Category:Story Pack Bosses Category:Brick Built Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil